Paint brushes, including adjustable versions, are well known in the art. While such paint brushes and paint brush holders provide a number of beneficial features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.